supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Beartic
|gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Fighting, Steel, Rock, Fire |evolves from = Cubchoo |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation V, 2010 |last appearance = None}} Beartic is an Ice type Pokemon introduced in Generation V. Beartic is a Pokemon of Serbian descent due to the ending of it's name. Beartic evolves from fellow Bosnian Cubchoo starting at level 37. IndyCar/BATC/Family Feud Beartic has been involved in the Bosnia and Herzegovina national IndyCar team since the 2011 IndyCar Series season, due to the Bosnia and Herzegovina national football team qualifying themselves for the 2010 FIFA World Cup qualifying playoffs. Beartic's evolution, Cubchoo, is also a member of the Bosnia and Herzegovina national IndyCar team. 2012-present Beartic also participates in the Pokemon draws of either singles or doubles in various tournaments in events that are part of the BATC World Tour. Beartic also participates in the men's singles or the women's singles in Celebrity Family Feud tournaments. Often Beartic's partner in doubles in various BATC events on the World Tour would be it's countryman Sebastien Bourdais. Beartic will only be seeded in the men's singles or women's singles if Bourdais is in the top 16 of the standings as of a race after the race has been completed. Beartic has yet to make the quarterfinals of a men's singles or women's singles tournament. Beartic was not in Pokémon Shuffle during it's full time 2015 IndyCar Series and 2016 IndyCar Series seasons; but it was added in December 2016 due to the addition of it's pre-evolution Cubchoo (which was holiday version) in the game. Beartic is the longest-serving men's singles seed to be absent in the game, after Metagross' family was added after the 2016 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. 2016 During the 2016 offseason, Beartic will spend the majority of it playing BATC World Tour events. It will represent Bosnia and Herzegovina in the IndyVision Song Contest 2016 with Cubchoo and Bowser with the song "Love Is", and will perform in the second semifinal, the same semifinal as Pee Saderd and Heracross. It's offseason started poorly with a poor final in the IndyVision and a first round exit at the 2016 Athens Open. Beartic will be seeded 28th in both the men's singles and women's singles tournaments entering the 2016 Swiss Open. Despite being a 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seed; Beartic failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun after Pee Saderd wasn't involved representing Russia; despite being seeded higher than Saderd (28 to 32). It also increased their base stat total from 485 to 505 for Generation VII, thus making Beartic an eligible entry for 70 CP in Pokémon Shuffle. Despite the increase of their base stat total, Beartic is said to write two songs in the 2017 Race of Champions special album and three in every Celebrity Family Feud episode (one by itself and two with other artists). 2017 Beartic will play the 2017 Race of Champions; being drawn with Gilles Marini, Edwin and Carlos Muñoz. It advanced to the knockout stages and didn't make the final. It had mixed results in Daytona Rolex 24 and the IndyCar Phoenix testing. The Bosnian was added in Pokemon Shuffle shortly after the Phoenix test, in main stage 548 in the area after the Belgian Mega Metagross, after fellow seed Dragonite and before Mega Aggron. It is recommended that the player uses Mega Steelix for the stage since a fifth is something unbreakable. Beartic is unsure if it will qualify for the Thai special album. Beartic failed to qualify for Nuk pajon maung due to Bosnia and Herzegovina's unsuccessful qualification to the song. Beartic was part of the Bosnia and Herzegovina national IndyCar team that won the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Their success continued, as Beartic finished 2nd at Long Beach and 8th at Barber. After the Indy 500 crash of Bourdais, Beartic remained in the no.19 for all the remaining races. Beartic then failed to qualify for ก่อนสิไป; it would have qualified had Sébastien Bourdais been seeded instead of injured or the song part of the new Choot Mai for Russia. Beartic played the Math Open seeded 2nd originally but 22nd in the revamped version and fell to eventual semifinalist Hélio Castroneves. Beartic will be one of the 30 seeds competing in 2017 American Ninja Warrior Open on June 19 in San Antonio. Beartic has appeared in every episode of Battle of the Network Stars despite Bosnia and Herzegovina missing the 2017 Eurovision. Beartic made the fourth round in Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian, Beartic's best result since the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells. Beartic had a post-season IndyCar that started poorly. 2018 Beartic will start 2018 with Alexander Rossi and Conor Daly's participation in the Amazing Race season 30 and the 2018 Rolex 24 at Daytona. Quotes *"Oh! A Thai CD. So cool!" (2016 Swiss Open episode 1) *"Why no Pee Saderd? This stinks, all men's singles seeds! You all fail. Nice for women." (Looking at Grammy Gold, as a 2016 Swiss Open seed) *"Why are we not qualified?" (Lhao soo larn fun) *"What? The draw is out?" (Many tournaments) *"I won from 21st to 1st?" (St Pete 2017) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Ice type Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters